


Something Just Like This

by Chalek1725



Series: RA on Duty [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1, F/M, Fluff because I am broken inside, RA fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalek1725/pseuds/Chalek1725
Summary: Five times their date gets interrupted, and the one time it doesn't.(In the RA on Duty universe, but you don't have to read it to understand what is going on. Pure fluff because we all need it right now.)





	1. I Was Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Has nothing to do with the current season, except for my sudden need for fluff right about now. This was written in an hour instead of doing my project which is due tomorrow, so be kind but constructive. Chapter title taken from Brandi Carlile's "The Story", mainly because I love that song way too much.

Kara was nervous. Tonight was the night she had been waiting for all week (okay, maybe it had only been three days since he first asked her out, but it had felt like an eternity); tonight, she would finally be going on her date with Mon-El. He wanted to surprise her, so he refused to tell her where he was taking her, but as long as she was with him she would go anywhere. Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she could not stop the smile from spreading when she saw his name pop up on her screen. However, the smile quickly disappeared when she read his message. 

_You’re going to hate me._ Kara’s heart stopped as she read those four words and one contraction. 

**Explain.**

_So Lyra needed her duty night covered because of a family emergency and before I knew it I agreed to hold the phone tonight. I am so sorry._

Kara could not help the disappointment growing inside, but she did unfortunately understand the inability to tell Lyra no. 

**I don’t hate you. Just don’t do this again. Movie night in your lounge instead?**

Kara waited a few minutes, anxiously awaiting a response. What if he had purposely switched so he had an excuse to not go out with her? She was so wrapped up in these thoughts that she almost missed the vibration of her phone. 

_What did I do to deserve you? I’ll bring some food and my Fire Stick so we can watch a movie on Netflix. I am so sorry, but thanks for being so understanding. I was scared you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I’ll see you tonight. Heading into an exam._

Kara’s smile returned as she texted a quick “Good luck”. Hopefully, tonight would be a quiet night in the community so she could just relax with Mon-El. 

__

__

A few hours later, Kara was almost praying for the phone to ring as she watched sharks fly from a tornado. Seriously, how did someone get paid for this idea. However, looking over at Mon-El revealed how invested he was in this movie. She did not understand his interest, but watching his smile appear every so often which made his eyes light up was worth it. There had been a couple times where he caught her looking at him instead of the screen, but she could not find it in herself to be embarrassed. She also tried to seem unaware of the fact he kept moving closer, until he was almost brushing shoulders with her. One more movement and he could wrap his arm around her and- 

Both jumped when the phone started to ring. Kara regretted the almost wish for the phone to ring because they had been so close to being, well, close. Kara watched as Mon-El jotted down the information and close the phone. 

“Well, we have a suspected party. It is only eight p.m.; why is this year’s freshmen so crazy? I should probably call Winn. You can stay here. If you need anything from my room, feel free to key in.” 

“Or, I can just go instead of you calling Winn? I’m already here, no point in calling him.”

“Are you sure? You’re not on duty.” 

“Remember what they said in training? We have our RA hats on 24/7. Of course I’ll go. Busting residents is what pushed us together, seems fitting that it’s what we are doing on our first date.”

Kara grabbed her keys, and put her bookbag in Mon-El’s room. They headed over to the next-door building, listening for the party. However, it did not even require Kara’s super hearing to figure out which room was guilty. Kara removed her glasses to figure out the situation, relieved to see it was not too many people like she had been expecting. She quickly relayed the information to Mon-El, and then knocked. He got to have all the fun last time, it was her turn to show her authority. 

“RA, open up.” Once again, Kara heard bottles clinking. Oh, how ignorant residents are; taking a minute to open the door and noisily hiding bottles did not work in their favor. Kara went to knock again when the door was opened by a very clearly intoxicated girl. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night. 

After calling the police when a few party guests refused to cooperate, Kara and Mon-El were finally able to return to Mon-El’s floor. Kara was hoping Mon-El had forgotten about the movie, and it seemed to be going in Kara’s favor when they returned to Mon-El’s room and he sat on his couch.

“I figured we could just talk. I’m sure there’s stuff you want to know about me, just like I want to know everything about you.” 

Kara took a seat next to him, trying to think of where to even begin. Luckily, Mon-El started, “What was your favorite part of Krypton?” Kara, at that moment, realized that with that first question it revealed what deep down she knew; she could be her full self with him. He could have asked her anything: her favorite color (blue, but specifically the shade of the plaid shirt he wore to bring out his eyes), favorite Disney princess (Belle, no hesitations), her favorite book ( _Pride and Prejudice_ )… the list could go on, but instead he chose to ask her about the side she kept hidden from everyone else. With the first question, she realized something both beautiful and terrifying: he had her heart already. After her answer of “My family”, the questions went back and forth. Kara learned about Mon-El’s adoptive parents and his dogs, and he learned about her family, both biological and adoptive, as well as her passion for animal videos on Facebook and her love of concerts. Before they both knew it, it was 3 a.m. and Kara realized she should probably head back to her room since they both needed sleep. Kara made a move to get up, but Mon-El grabbed her hand before she stood up. 

“So I know tonight didn’t go as planned, but I can say with utmost certainty I have felt more of a connection with you than anyone else in my entire life. I know this might seem a little fast, but would you do me the immense honor of going out with me again? I promise you our next date will be better”

Kara tried to keep a straight face, but could feel her lips start to twitch. “Well, I don’t know how you’re going to top busting a party together, but of course I’ll go out with you again.”

“I’m sure we’ll have better luck next time. When we finally get to finish _Sharknado_.” Mon-El laughed at her facial expression, “How can you not love it?” Kara opened her mouth to argue when he spoke up, “We will continue this conversation later. Until then, sleep well.” Kara quickly kissed his cheek and sped out of the room, wondering if his cheek felt as warm as her lips did now. 

Kara was almost to her room, when a sudden thought came to her. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number.

“RA on duty, this is Mon-El.” 

“Hey Mon-El, just wanted to say I had a really nice time. Also, reminder that I called you on the duty phone, so you get to fill out the duty log about this phone call. I believe this is called payback.” 

Kara heard Mon-El chuckle on the other end, “Touché. I’ll make sure to fill out the duty log. And I’m really glad you had a nice time. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kara.” 

“Good night, Mon-El.” Kara wondered if he would always be able to make her smile this hard, and she was determined to find out. 


	2. Swinging from the Fire Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change a small part from the first chapter because I liked the flow of the topic better in this one. See if you can find it. Title is from "Fire Escape" by Andrew McMahon.

It had been five days since their interrupted date, but it felt like it was just yesterday. Kara was still walking on air, and there were a few times she had to double check to make sure she was not literally floating. Last night had been their duty night, and Mon-El had asked her during rounds if she wanted to get lunch after her exam, which she agreed to as long as they could bring it back to the dorms in hopes of not having any interruptions from their friends. Granted, it was more likely to be Mon-El’s friends since he somehow knew everyone on campus, but Kara liked to tell herself her residents would somehow accept her and come talk to her if they ever saw her on campus.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kara was ready to either celebrate passing her exam or drown her sorrows in food. She never knew how to feel after taking her exams in this class, and she was just ready for food, and to spend time with a certain cute Daxamite. Kara bought food for both her and Mon-El at one of the dining halls, while Mon-El bought food for the both of them at the other dining hall to not look as suspicious when they both ate enough food to feed a small army. Kara was very excited to see his selection included a lot of chocolate, which she needed after waking up for an 8 a.m. exam. They both walked back to the dorm, easily falling into a rhythm with each other. They decided to retreat to Kara’s dorm since it would require less sneaking past friends, although Kara wished she had as nice of a sofa as Mon-El did, and that she would have thought to tidy up her room before leaving for class that morning. However, she could not bring herself to quickly tidy up because all she could smell was the food.  


They had finally sat down and divided the food between the two of them, quickly consuming their share, when Mon-El sat up straighter.  


“Do you smell that?” Mon-El asked with concern.  


“If this is some act so you can steal the last brownie, it is so not working,” Kara said, although she too sat up straighter and tried to breathe in whatever had concerned him. However, by the time she had recognized the smell, the fire alarms started going off.  


“Oh, you have got to be kidding me?! Just one date, one, without any interruptions. Is that too much to ask for?!” Kara was complaining while also searching for her ugly neon vest in her RA box, finally locating it and putting it on. “Mon-El, you go knock on the first half of the hall, I’ll get the second half. Meet me outside.”  


“Kara, I know you are practically indestructible, but still, be safe,” Mon-El whispered to her before he sped from her room and started pounding on doors. In her experience during the first fire drill, residents believed every time the smoke detectors went off it was just a drill. However, if the smell of smoke was any indication, she needed to evacuate all her residents before the situation escalated. The only plus to the situation was most of her residents should be in class, but Kara X-rayed her floor once she reached the last door to make sure she did not see any class ditchers. Determining her floor was empty of residents, Kara made her way out to the designated spot, breathing a sigh of relief when she made eye contact with Mon-El. She knew he was practically indestructible like she was, but she had not realized how worried she had been about him until seeing him safe and sound. Mon-El made his way over, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably.  


“At least this happened after most of our food had been consumed. Otherwise, I would have been able to hear your stomach from across the basketball court.”  


“Ha, you are so funny. I am actually thinking about that last brownie. If we can ever go back inside. Can I also point out I tried to have a program teaching my residents about safely cooking in microwaves, but did any show up? No, of course not, and that is why I am out here instead of eating that brownie while spending time with you.”  


“You do realize I am right here. We are literally spending time together.”  


Kara gave him a look, “You know that is not what I mean. I mean without residents asking when they can go back inside and hearing the smoke detectors still blaring in the background.”  


“Oh, so my girlfriend wants some romantic time. I don’t know, I find the smoke detectors pretty romantic.”  


Kara was in shock, but Mon-El kept on talking without realizing she was speechless, “And I mean the fire truck siren, which is really loud, also is great background noise for this date, and I think these residents are glad to see us getting along so well, and…”  


“Did you call me your girlfriend?” Kara interrupted, still stuck on his terminology.  


Mon-El’s smile started to slowly disappear, “Was I reading the signals wrong? I am so sorry. I just thought since we’ve been getting together one-on-one… Wait, that was wrong of me to assume. Um, I’ll just pretend like this didn’t happen. I’m sorry.”  


Kara’s head started to shake, and she was concerned she was going to use her super speed to show him how wrong he was. “No, that’s not what I meant at all. You just surprised me. I would love to be your girlfriend, Mon-El. But we can’t tell anyone yet. I don’t know how our boss will handle it.”  


Mon-El’s smile returned, “Oh, praise! And you got it; I won’t tell anyone. It will be our little secret. But just know, I don’t like keeping you secret. If we were on Daxam, we would be having a parade to celebrate us getting together. But if you want to keep it a secret, I will keep my lips sealed. Oh, the fire department just cleared us to go back in. Since you are the best girlfriend ever, you can have the last brownie.”  


“Or, we could share.”  


“I knew I liked you for a reason.”  


“Ah, yes, my brownie sharing is the only reason I was able to attract the most eligible RA. I'm sure some residents will be very disappointed to realize their brownie-hogging is what prevented them from attracting your attention.”  


“Well, definitely not the only reason I am attracted to you. That very appealing neon vest is a close second.”  


“Keep sucking up, and maybe one day you’ll get your own brownie.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kara honestly was not completely surprised when less than twelve hours later the news of her changed relationship status was revealed at staff meeting. And as upset as she wanted to be, it was also really, really nice to think that Mon-El was so proud of having her as his girlfriend that he literally could not keep it a secret. She had never thought she would be able to be someone’s girlfriend, and having someone be so excited to be in a relationship with her was a very pleasant surprise.  


She just had to keep repeating that as a mantra as she sat down with the Associate Director with Mon-El’s smirk on display next to her as they were lectured on dating in the workplace. Oh, the things she would do for this boy. And slowly, the smirk started to settle on her face, too. If a lecture was what it would take to be happy with someone, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the only time I ever have motivation to write is when I have a project due. But honestly, I needed more fluff in my life, so here we are. Reminder, I am on Tumblr (and actually way more active than I should be for someone with finals next week). Thank you all for your comments on the previous chapter; I promise I will reply to every one of you after I complete this presentation on Wednesday. Please leave me cute comments as I need some positivity in my life (yay for finals), or constructive criticism. Thank you all for reading, and see you the next time I have no motivation to be productive (my laundry pile is ridiculous, and my room is a mess, so it might be sooner than you think).


	3. I Would've Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "Something Inside" from August Rush, since that's a current addiction (apart from The Christmas Prince, that is). This is for Sarah, since she is the whole reason this story has expanded so much. Enjoy!

It had been a month since the fire drill and becoming an official couple. Alex about killed Kara through a phone call when Kara’s relationship status changed on Facebook, ranting about Kara’s cover being blown, until Kara managed to sneak in “He’s an alien, too” in between Alex’s diatribe. Once that cat was out of the bag, Alex’s mood and feelings toward the situation greatly changed. Alex asked when she would get to meet this “Alien Boy”, and Kara quickly changed the topic. Not that she did not want her family to meet Mon-El, but she wanted to keep him to herself for a little while longer. And because Alex was super intimidating. Not that Kara would ever admit to that. 

Because their college lives were completely different, Kara and Mon-El had yet to have another date, aside from getting lunch together when their classes allowed for it. However, tonight would be the end of that; they were finally able to align their schedules to allow for dinner off campus. Honestly, Kara did not care where Mon-El would take her, just that it would be something other than campus food and away from RA responsibilities. 

Kara had been looking forward to tonight all day; it was purely the only reason she was able to get through her classes and that one pop quiz in the class she hated. She knew she had a million and one things she needed to get done before the weekend, but Mon-El was worth procrastinating a little longer on her homework and meetings with residents. She was positive they would not be interrupted, since they were going off campus and away from everyone else. She was very tempted to fly them both to the next town over just to guarantee some privacy. However, Mon-El somehow convinced her they did not have to go to that level of extreme, probably convincing her through his love of pulling the puppy dog eyes out. Puppy dog eyes was her weakness. 

After getting back from class, Kara decided to actually put effort into her appearance. This was their first official date off campus, and she wanted to impress Mon-El. Since coming to college, she had definitely slacked off in her appearance, preferring to sleep in rather than doing her makeup, but having a very attractive boyfriend made her want to dress up for him. And since she knew he liked her regardless of her appearance, she had no qualms about putting time into doing her hair and makeup for a date. 

As she was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, she could hear Mon-El using his RA key to let himself onto her floor. Kara tried to act laid-back and nonchalant when she went to open the door, but she knew she failed miserably when she saw that ridiculous smile on her boyfriend. She was also glad she had gone with the blue dress when she saw Mon-El standing in her doorway in his blue plaid shirt, her absolute favorite on him. 

“Wow! Just wow. I think you have actually made me speechless,” Mon-El joked. 

“I could say the same about you. I love that shirt on you. Also, you’re making me feel like I should dress up more often if I can get that type of reaction from you every time.” 

“Kara, I find you beautiful no matter what you wear. You could have worn that neon fire vest and I would still be so proud to be called your boyfriend. However, if I knew you would dress like this, I would have ditched my night classes to take you out to dinner prior to tonight. Speaking of, are you ready? I am super hungry, and knowing you, you are too.” 

As if on cue, her stomach growled. “So where are we going?” 

Mon-El just smirked, “It’s a surprise. Where do you think we’re going?” 

“Well, there’s not many sit-down restaurants nearby, so probably Outback or Olive Garden. Ooh, breadsticks sound amazing.” 

Mon-El just laughed, “Okay, well there’s my answer on which you would prefer. Honestly, I was going to flip a coin mentally so I could decide between those two, so thank you for saving me that hassle. Let’s get going before you starve.” Kara gathered her purse, and was about to lock her door when she heard yelling. Kara grabbed Mon-El’s hand, “Come on, let’s go before we have to stay and resolve whatever that was.” 

Mon-El just gave her a look, “Kara, we’ve got time. Maybe we should see what is happening?” 

“Ugh, why is the Kryptonian trying to cause the Daxamite to shirk his responsibilities and not vice versa? But fine. When we never get to go on dates because residents actually hate us, just remember this moment when I tried to take the easy way out.” Kara listened in on the conversation, and just rolled her eyes, “They’re about to come get me. It’s some roommate drama, probably been going on for a while but since they have spidey senses for us having a romantic time together, they bottled it up for today.” 

“Ah, roommate mediation time. I’ll go grab the paper from the office, be back in a jiffy.” Mon-El leaned over to kiss her cheek, and started to walk towards the RA office in the neighboring building. Kara’s cheek started to feel warm, and she wondered if people could see the warmth, or if it was just known to her. The door slamming near her brought her out of her reverie. 

“Kara, you have to get me into a different room. I can’t stand her. She is literally the worse,” Kara’s resident rambled. 

As if it could not get any better, the “literal worst” roommate stepped into the hall, also ranting about how horrible the living situation was. It was going to be a long night, and not in a good way. 

After receiving the previous roommate agreement from Mon-El, or Mike in front of residents, Kara started filling out a new agreement based on the compromises of the roommates. Unfortunately, reaching the compromises took longer than expected due to each girl’s desire to just glare at one another rather than open up. Eventually, Kara and Mon-El were able to get them to open up, but they both sadly realized dinner would have to be rescheduled. After filling out the form, with a few tears being exchanged by both roommates, it seemed like they were best friends again. One of the girls, after realizing her roommate was not literally the worst person ever, realized Kara looked different, “Kara, you look nice. Hot date?” 

Kara tried not to show her exasperation, “That had been the plan. However, I think Mike will have to take a raincheck.” 

The other roommate at least showed remorse, “Kara, I’m so sorry. You should have told us to come back at a better time!” 

“Eh, it’s what I’m here for. But while I have you here feeling apologetic, can you take a picture of us? I don’t know the next time I’ll put the effort into doing my makeup, especially if we keep getting interrupted any time we try to be romantic.” After snapping a few pictures, the roommates went off together, giggling as if they had not been about to kill each other previously. 

Mon-El and Kara stepped into Kara’s room, both a little frustrated and very hungry. Mon-El lit up with an idea, “So it might be a little late for us to go out, but I can go out and pick up breadsticks if you want?” 

“This. This is why you’re my boyfriend. You literally feed my food addiction.” Mon-El just chuckled. “And the best part is, I can change out of this dress and into my sweatpants, since you’re attracted to me no matter what.” 

Mon-El stepped closer, gauging Kara’s reaction, “I didn’t tell you the main reason I love that dress on you so much.” 

Kara tried to swallow without too much sound, but as he came closer she realized it was an impossible task. “Oh really? And what would that be?” 

Mon-El put one arm around her waist and used his other hand to push back a strand of hair that had made its way to in front of her ear. “Your eyes are always a beautiful shade of blue. But in this dress, they are just insanely blue; they remind me of comets. You are just stunning, and I can’t believe I have the privilege of proving how much you mean to me. You are so special to me.” Kara tried to fight the tears, because in this intimate embrace, with the words he just said, he made her feel special. She watched as he kept an eye on her reaction as his lips came closer and closer to her own, until she felt the warmth and spark she had felt earlier when he pressed his lips to hers. If she thought she felt warm earlier when he kissed her on the cheek, this was like she was kissing the sun. Kara could actually enjoy the moment, instead of fearing for Mon-El’s nose, and that thought caused her to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. After they both ran out of breath, Kara hugged him around the waist and tucked her head under her chin. 

Both just stayed silent, with Kara listening to Mon-El’s heartbeat, when Kara broke the silence, “If that’s the reaction I get, I think I need to wear this dress more often.” Kara felt Mon-El shaking from silent laughter as he pulled her closer. As she hugged him tighter, she pledged to herself she would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did coming up with ideas. I literally had a sticky note next to me so I could write down the cute ideas that would come to me throughout it. Let me know what your favorite part was. Also, this is based on real events (except I don't have a Mon-El, but I did have a friend I was getting dinner with) so if you think this is unrealistic, I wish it wasn't based on reality. The life of an RA :)
> 
> As predicted, I posted another chapter when I should be doing this 4000 word paper. Had my two nursing exams today, and needed to write to make myself feel better. I have never been so unsure of getting above a 50% on an exam.
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr, you also know I was asked out on a date, and then without warning the guy just disappeared on me on social media, so this was also very therapeutic in regards to that. I have to write a security report for my RA job, also another reason for this chapter getting done, and I also will be getting my evaluation from my boss this week, so wish me luck.
> 
> My friend recently started watching Supergirl, and I just received the text today regarding Mon-El. Oh, how smooth(er) sailing our lives used to be.


	4. You've Been Lonely Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Dust to Dust" by The Civil Wars.

While Kara truly disliked being on duty during the semester, she did love being on duty over winter break. There were a few reasons for the love of winter break, but the biggest reason was there were so few residents staying on campus that the likelihood of being interrupted with a phone call was very slight. Which was perfect, since Kara and Mon-El were on duty together, and she wanted no interruptions. She had a date involving her couch, Netflix, popcorn, and him, and there was no way they would be interrupted. They could go on rounds any time after seven, and she planned on watching all the Christmas movies on Netflix before and after rounds. Luckily, since housing was mostly empty, they only had to do one set of rounds, so they could spend most of their duty night relaxing. 

Kara had gotten all of her laundry and other chores done the previous day, that way she could enjoy the next few days of being on duty with Mon-El. Luckily, in two days they would both be done being on duty until classes resumed, and while they would no longer be two buildings over from each other while they were at home, they had made plans to hang out over break. While she was excited for Mon-El to be with her family again and she with his, she knew she would have to share him, so this quietness was perfect before going back to their families. Especially since Alex had not met Mon-El yet. While Kara and Mon-El had met each other’s family over Thanksgiving, Alex was busy with some other plans and her job, but swore she would be able to meet Mon-El “at a different time”. As much as Kara wanted to introduce Mon-El to her sister, she was also secretly glad she had been able to ease Mon-El into meeting her family. Alex could be intense, and holidays with a new boyfriend were already stressful enough without Alex interrogating a new person. 

Thanksgiving had been surprisingly nice, and Kara had loved meeting Mon-El’s family and his dogs. His adoptive parents had made her feel right at home, and all the stress of meeting her boyfriend’s parents dissipated the second his mother pulled Kara into her arms and thanked her for making her son so happy. Mon-El and Kara had spent Thanksgiving Day with Mon-El’s parents since Kara’s were called into work unexpectedly. They celebrated with the Danvers the next day, foregoing Black Friday shopping for sleep and family time. Mon-El seemed to hit it off with Kara’s parents, even teaming up against her with embarrassing stories by the end of the night. She wanted to be upset, but she loved the feeling of being normal and having a boyfriend her family approved of. Well, minus Alex, but Kara knew Alex just wanted her to be happy at the end of the day, and Kara was incandescently happy with Mon-El. Alex would just have to wait until Christmas to harass Kara and Mon-El. 

Kara smiled when she heard the knock on her dorm door, followed up two seconds later with Mon-El swinging the door open. 

“That was awfully presumptuous, wasn’t it? It could have been locked.” 

“Nah, you have a really bad habit of leaving your door unlocked, especially when you know I am coming over. So, what are we starting with?” 

“The best worst movie on Netflix right now,” Kara giggled. 

“So I know I’ve been on Earth a decent amount of time, but I’m still confused. Why would we watch a bad movie?” 

“Because it is actually perfect, and it makes me happy." 

Mon-El seemed to ponder her reasoning for a minute, “Good enough for me.” 

“I’ll have to file the fact you’ll watch anything if it makes me happy for later.” 

“You already knew this. I watched every Nicholas Sparks movie with you Thanksgiving weekend.” 

“Well, this is even better. Plus, we have popcorn and chocolate, and the best part, no interruptions.” Kara had just finished popping the popcorn, and setting the popcorn and drinks on the table, she cuddled up with Mon-El on the couch and started the movie. 

Mon-El was absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder while being completely invested in the movie. Kara had watched this movie more times than she cared to admit to (she was pretty sure she was one of the people Netflix was subtweeting about in regards to watching it every day), so she was half watching the movie with the other half watching Mon-El’s reactions. His facial expressions were her favorite parts of watching movies with him… and the fact he would keep snuggling closer throughout the movie. She was practically sitting on top of him, and one more shifting of either of them would put her there. Kara was just about to move when all of the sudden her door swung open, letting in the light from the hallway. Both Kara and Mon-El jumped, resulting in them kicking each other, and looked at the intruder, with Kara blushing when she realized who it was. “You have got to be kidding me. Alex, how did you even get in? The buildings are locked?” 

“I have my ways. Nothing could stop me from finally meeting your alien boyfriend when I knew you two would be alone. I am glad you guys were keeping it PG… didn’t think that one through.” Mon-El was trying to hide his smile, looking around the room as if the ceiling was highly interesting. 

Kara nudged him in the shoulder. “Oh, right, I’m the alien boyfriend. Mike to most humans, Mon-El to those who know I’m an alien.” He stood up and went to shake Alex’s hand, but she pulled him into a hug. Kara was shocked; she was pretty sure her eyes were bulging from the surprise. Alex was not a touchy-feely person, especially not with complete strangers. 

“Thanks for making sure my sister won’t end up a crazy cat lady. I was a little concerned, and by a little, I mean a lot. It’s pretty hard having an alien sister who refuses to date.” 

“Alex, shouldn’t you be anywhere but here?” Kara loved her sister, but she was a little annoyed at the situation. Which Alex had totally known she would be. Sisters. 

“I was bummed I hadn’t been able to meet your boyfriend at Thanksgiving. Then Mom told me you and Mon-El were here, alone, and I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t become an aunt too young, especially since I hadn’t met the guy yet.” 

Kara was positive her face was bright red, and she was reminding herself she did not look good in orange so she should not murder her sister. Mon-El was no help; after getting over his shock at Alex’s words, he was hiding the fact he was chuckling under his hand. Traitor. 

“Alex, I love you, but seriously? I just wanted one date to not be interrupted since we have the worst luck. You were literally going to meet him in three days, you couldn’t hold off?” 

“Kara, deep breaths. We will eventually have a date without interruptions. At least Alex has now met me and can leave knowing I am a decent guy.” Mon-El moved to sit back down on the couch, anticipating Alex’s departure and the resumption of the movie. If it had been any other time, Kara would be teasing Mon-El for his love of romance movies. However, she was currently trying to prevent herself from flying Alex far, far away from here and leaving her there. 

Kara turned to Alex, who shrugged, “He’s clearly a great guy since he hasn’t attacked me for interrupting your cuddle time.” Kara waited for Alex to acknowledge the leaving comment. However, it seemed Alex made no move to leave the couple. Bless Mon-El for his patience. 

Kara was at least going to sit down and took her spot back next to Mon-El. Alex turned to see what was on the screen. “Oh, I love this movie. Total guilty pleasure.” Without another word, she came and sat between the two of them, pushing Kara over to the other side of the couch. 

“Stupid, meddlesome sisters,” Kara mumbled as she turned the movie back on and Alex stole the popcorn. 

“Hey Kara,” Mon-El whispered under his breath. She silently acknowledged she had heard him, and he continued, “Just remember revenge is best served cold. We will be getting her back for interrupting our date night. And hopefully, Eliza didn’t mention we are on duty again tomorrow together.” 

“Mon-El, I like the way you think.” They both nodded their heads at each other, unnoticeable to the human eye, and resumed watching the movie while Alex sat in the middle of them with a smug smirk on her face. 

Alex could not even be mad when a few months later her date night was interrupted by a cute blonde and a smirking brunette. Alex watched them that night, and was thankful Kara now had a partner-in-crime to annoy her. The first few times. Then she cursed how well they worked as a team to work against her. But she guessed if she was going to be teased, she was glad Kara was at least finally able to be herself with someone. They made a cute couple, but Alex would continue to show up out of the blue to harass them whenever she could. That is what sisters are for, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't even know what to say. I had all the plans in the world to finish this over my winter break, and here we are. This is going to be a super stressful semester, so no promises for when the next chapter will be up. I have three quizzes in one of my classes on the first day, so yay me.
> 
> So I am pretty sure every chapter note has involved me telling about a guy in my life, so I probably shouldn't disappoint.   
> You do not have to read this I promise. This is all real life, though it seems like it should be something out of a fanfic (ideas, ideas). So freshman year of college, there was this guy in my history class I found attractive but I didn't get to interact with much. Sort of forgot about him because I was interested in someone else, but I would still see him on campus and be like, "Wow, you're cute." Well, fast forward to a few weeks ago, when my friends and I were having our yearly tradition of Food Day (meaning we bring a bunch of food and hang out all day). Imagine my surprise when this guy walks in. So during Food Day, I was texting my friend saying how I find this guy attractive. Well, the week of Christmas I get a text from this friend with a screenshot of this guy's tweet saying he's moving to Orlando next spring after graduation and applications for someone wanting to be his sugar baby are now open. And after many texts back and forth with my friends, I replied with the "I volunteer as tribute" gif, saying I would have my people send my resume to his people. And with that, I made a dating resume and had a mutual friend send it with a letter of recommendation. Still waiting to hear if I got the job. Hung out with him and our friends last night, but I'm super awkward so I said all of like five words to him. LOL at my life.
> 
> If you're still around after reading that, feel free to leave me a comment. I love all of them; every time I get an email notifying me of a comment it makes my day.


	5. I Might Have Been Tired, You Might Have Been Hungry

On days when their schedules would allow for it, Kara and Mon-El liked to get breakfast together since the normal population would choose to sleep in over eggs and bacon. And normally, Kara would feel the same way, but with how often the couple was interrupted during normal waking hours, they had to utilize the morning sleeping hours to hang out. Plus, the cafeteria’s breakfast food options were surprisingly good, and the two of them could order a lot of food to share for very little money.  


After choosing a secluded booth in the cafeteria (the cafeteria might be near empty, but Kara was done taking chances of being interrupted), the two of them sat down to their feast. Kara was trying to decide if she wanted to start with the pancakes or the biscuits and gravy, while Mon-El was hogging the oatmeal. After finally deciding on the pancakes, Kara went to put a bite in her mouth when she heard a familiar voice, “Hey guys!” Kara and Mon-El made eye contact, both equally surprised and a little disappointed, before turning to welcome Winn and James.  


“Oh hey! How’s it going?” Mon-El tried to seem welcoming while also trying to prevent them from sitting down at the booth.  


“It’s going. James convinced me to start working out in the mornings with him, so here I am, shoving my face with food after working out for two hours,” Winn said while sliding into the booth next to Mon-El, with James following suit next to Kara. “Whoa, that’s a lot of food! You guys could feed an army!”  


Kara’s eyes widened, trying to think of some excuse as to why they had 5,000 calories sitting on the table, when Mon-El answered nonchalantly, “Oh, Kara and I jog in the mornings. This is our big meal for the day since our class schedules are both a little hectic.” Kara just smiled with her mouth full of bacon, but almost choked when Winn replied, “We’ll have to join you one morning. I hate running on the treadmills in the gym; it’s just so monotonous.”  


After recovering with a few rescue sips of orange juice, Kara replied back “Totally. We’ll let you know what our schedule is. We alternate between jogging, hiking, and yoga, and next week will be yoga. Mon-El doesn’t like yoga that much, so we’ll understand if that doesn’t sound appealing to you guys.” Kara hoped the yoga comment would cause the other two guys to back out of working out with them…  


But this was Kara, and she was not the luckiest person in the world. Surprisingly, it was James who responded back, “I love yoga. I know it is seen as a more feminine work out, but I had to take it back in high school, and ever since then, I have loved how it makes me feel calm. I love running too, don’t get me wrong, but I think you need to combine all different aspects of fitness to be truly fit. We will definitely join you guys next week.” Winn responded back in agreement, and Mon-El and Kara realized they had truly made a mistake.  


“One day we’ll have an uninterrupted breakfast date, but today was not the day. And it looks like it won’t be next week, either,” Mon-El said under his breath, and Kara just groaned in agreement.  


The following week, when Mon-El and Kara were struggling with yoga wishing they were eating breakfast in peace, both kept wishing the uninterrupted date would happen very soon, because if they got interrupted one more time, who knows what they would get dragged into next. However, in two months, they were able to say they were yoga pros, and Kara did agree with James that it did make her feel calm since she only wanted to scream once or twice when their breakfast dates continued to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am still alive. Sorry this is so short, but I didn't know what to do for this chapter exactly and decided to cut my losses before I started rambling on too much. I know I said I would try to finish this last winter break, and it's been a year, but it has definitely been a year of roughness. There have been some good things, like graduating college and passing my boards, but it's also been a really emotionally draining year. You don't have to read the next paragraph, but it's pretty cathartic right now to get everything out.
> 
> Some of you might remember in my last chapter note I said I had submitted a dating resume... Well, I became best friends with the guy, even though it wasn't looking good since I couldn't talk to him without freaking out. And, I fell in love with him. I saw something others couldn't, and it was so easy to fall in love with this vulnerable, beautiful soul. I thought it might be mutual because we couldn't go hours without talking, and he told me stuff he didn't tell others. So I put myself out there in November because I wanted to know what we were before I graduated, though I was hoping we could finally become official because we were totally acting like a couple, alas, I was rejected and now our friendship sort of sucks. It's fine, or at least it will be, and I'm planning to move away in the next month so distance will be good, but right now I just have a lot of emotions, and one of my friends recommended I write my emotions out so they are no longer inside killing me. So here we are. I can't promise when the last chapter will come, especially since it's supposed to be the very happy one and right now I am definitely not the happiest I have been, but I will eventually finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff. I said I would be going to my other story ideas, but I just can't leave the RA universe yet.  
> So not only did this episode break me, but the guy I thought liked me, recently (like within this past week) started dating a freshman who dressed up as Supergirl for Halloween. It's been a great time. So honestly, I didn't think I would be writing for this show for a while, but then tonight happened and I decided we all need some fluff in our lives. No clue when this next installment will be posted, but just be patient, because I will finish it.


End file.
